Danganronpa Despair Mines
by CosmicNamara
Summary: Similar to Danganronpa Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 2 Goodbye Despair, DRDM follows a new cast of 15 foreign exchange students with outstanding talents, brought into a new killing game at an underground mine in an abandoned school. Filled with despair, murder, betrayal, and more, this is DRDM. *All characters are my OC's, outside from Monokuma, and a few others*
1. Prologue

**?** : "It... began similar to how I'd expect it to be..."

 **?** : "Perhaps I should introduce myself..."

 **?:** "My name is Yasmin Mackle. I'm a high school student who has been chosen by **pure luck** to be enrolled in Hope's Peak Academy, a school designed for the most talented students of the world."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I'm no talented student. I'm just an ordinary girl. My interests are: gymnastics, poetry, and volunteer work. Outside from that I really have nothing else to consider a 'talent'."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Each year supposedly, a student is chosen out of a lottery to attend. Somehow I was chosen. Me, ordinary Yasmin.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I was just surprised, I passed out when I got the letter. It had my name on it and everything. In a way I felt like it was too good to be true."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Today is my first day... I have to meet in the gym by 8:00 am with the other students for the **enrollment ceremony**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Before I arrived at the school, I made sure to do my research about this place. I was stunned. **The Ultimate Baker, The Ultimate Artist** , and so many more were talked about on a thread I found online."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : It's kinda frightening to think how they'd react to an ordinary girl like myself. I mean, I'm not even at the best at my hobbies. How can I compete with these ultimates? I guess that was my question to all of this..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I'm not exactly native to Japan, supposedly the **new class** will consist of foreign exchange students, which could explain why I was picked..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I arrived at the school... scared of course. But ready to learn and be apart of this new school."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Upon entering... everything felt different. My hearing, my sight, it felt odd. Like, I could feel myself falling to the ground, but my eyes in the same position, my body unable to move. That's when everything became blurry, and then everything went **blank**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Huh, where-"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I woke up from what just happened. My vision was completely blank, but then everything around me became clear. I was in some sort of **underground mine**_ _..._

 **?** : "Are you okay? You seem really confused..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I looked up to see a girl with hot pink pigtails asking if I was okay._

 **?** : "Do you think she's okay? She looks kinda hurt..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Then I started hearing her speak to what seemed to be **other students**._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Where-"

 **?** : "We're all trying to figure out what happened. You just seemed to wake up here like this..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I got up, kinda dizzy. I looked around, seeing nothing but dirt and a mine track right below me. The same girl from before was still by me._

 **?** : "Are you sure you're okay? You look kinda pale..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I'm okay, thanks for the help, uh.."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Oh how rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is **Kiki Sweet, the Ultimate Baker**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Kiki Sweet? I think I've heard of that name before."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Heard of it before? Oh! It's probably because you've seen me on T.V before. I've appeared on various baking competitions and won every single one of them."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh yeah, I could of swore I've seen that with my friends before."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Thanks for the recognition... but we have to go meet up with the **others**. They've found something and told me to come meet them when you woke up."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Others? Could she be talking about the other students who should of met in the gym as well?_

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I don't mean to be rude but.. could you explain what's going on?"

 **Kiki Sweet** : "I'm not sure myself either. All of us seemed to have woken up in this weird mine place. Most of us woke up at the same time but some longer than others.. No one seems to have a clue what's going on. Right now we're trying to find a clue or way out."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I see... well in any case we should go meet up with the others. Maybe they found something, right?

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Of course. Let's go!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _The two of us walked down the steep mine tracks, coming across the other students standing by a mine cart._

 **?** : "So is it working or-"

 **?** : "I'm not even sure how this mine cart even operates... it had absolutely no engine nor anything powering it.."

 **?** : "Then it's probably conducted duh."

 **?** : "Well, I mean-"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _All of a sudden their faces would turn to me._

 **?** : "Well everyone is here, but this stupid mine cart won't work..."

 **?** : "Yeah, totally useless."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Since the cart isn't working.. maybe we should all introduce ourselves?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _With that it was decided we'd all introduce ourselves. I decided to approach a few students first._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _The first person I introduced myself to was a girl who I presumed was wearing a princess dress. She had wavy blonde hair and blue eyes._

 **Alexis** **Winterstone** : "Why hello, my name is **Alexis Winterstone, the Ultimate Romantic**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _The ultimate romantic? I was kinda questionable about that so I decided to ask her._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "So, what does your title mean exactly?"

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "It simply refers to my romantic interests. Romantic poetry, novels, artwork, plays, musicals, and more. I've become quite known for my romantic talents and knowledge in the field of romance. I view myself as a princess, who's simply looking for my Prince Charming."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I kinda had a feeling she'd view herself as such..._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to approach the next student. She was a girl with red wavy short hair and a shirt that I could swear read 'Yuri'. I introduced myself, and so did she._

 **Stacy Berly** : "Hey, my name is **Stacy Berly, the Ultimate Digital Artist**. Nice to meet cha."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Wow, do you like do digital artwork? That's really neat!"

 **Stacy Berly** : "Yeah, it's something I've practiced on for years. Would show my work but **my belongings** are missing."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I'm sorry to hear that. I've noticed some things I've brought with me are also missing. Odd.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _After that I approached a girl wearing a very formal dress like outfit with a short sleeve jacket and purple hair._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hi, my name is Yasmin, nice to meet you!"

 **Clause Dulee** : "Yasmin? What a lowly pathetic name. My name is **Clause Dulee, the Ultimate Drama Actress**!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _She sparks me as really obnoxious. Hopefully she's nicer once you get to know her..._

 **Clause Dulee** : "HEY! I'm not done talking you peasant!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Peasant?_

 **Clause Dulee** : "You cannot ignore my charm and talents. For I shall be the queen of this world one day."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Okay then..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _After that weird introduction, I introduced myself to a guy who's wearing masks on his head._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hi, my name is Yasmin, nice to meet you."

 **Cory O'lean** : "Why hello! My name is **Cory O'lean, the Ultimate Comedian**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _He seems a little goofy but overall pretty kind._

 **Cory O'lean** : "I'm guessing your talent is the ultimate clown?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "..."

 **Cory O'lean** : "KIDDING!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh um.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I didn't even know what else to say... so I moved on to the next few students. I decided to introduce myself to a woman wearing a glittery dress and glittery gloves._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hi, my name is Yasmin."

 **Christie Williams** : "Hello hun, my name is **Christie Williams, the Ultimate Drag Queen**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I've never met a drag queen before... they seem so glamorous. For some reason though, Christie seems familiar, like I've seen him before..._

 **Christie Williams** : "You should definitely let me give you a makeover sometime. I'd love to give you a little dazzle."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh, I'm okay. Thanks though."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _After that, I approached the next student. He was a male wearing a large apron, with stains of dried up blood on it..._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Uh hello, my name is Yasmin. Nice to meet you.."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Howdy, name's **Ralf Yacker, the Ultimate Butcher**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _He was a lot taller than everybody else, and seemed really frightening at first glance. However, his personality was quite the opposite._

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Miss Yasmin is it? What a beautiful name. Nearly as beautiful as Betty, my family's cow. She passed away not so long ago. Still miss her."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Uh, thanks.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I wasn't sure whether to take that as a compliment or not. So I moved onto the next student. He would be wearing pilot looking googles and a fur coat, as if he was ready to fly an airplane._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hi, my name is Yasmin. You're a pilot right?"

 **Elijah Baron** : "Why of course, it's lovely to meet you. I'm **Elijah Baron, the Ultimate Pilot**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _The ultimate pilot.. he must know a lot about **mechanical** things then..._

 **Elijah Baron** : "Your eyes are quite lovely, has anyone ever told you that?

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Thank you..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Before that progressed I moved onto the next student. She'd be wearing a vintage hat with a flower wrapped around on it. She didn't look very happy to be here..._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hi, my name is Yasmin. Nice to meet you"

 **Catherine Namara** : "Erm, my name is **Catherine Namara, the Ultimate Jeweler**..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Again, she seemed irritated to just reply..._

 **Catherine Namara** : "Have you noticed most people here are treating this like a meet and greet, when we could have easily been kidnapped..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I guess..."

 **Catherine Namara** : *mumbling*

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _She seems frustrated... I better move onto the next student. The next student had a very hippie-like look. She was just sitting in the corner minding her own business._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Uh hey, my name is Yasmin. It's nice to meet-"

 **Daisy Spring** : "Hum, hum, hu-, who's there?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Uh, is she okay? Or is she just meditating.._

 **Daisy Spring** : "It's nice to meet you Yasmin Mackle. My name is **Daisy Spring, the Ultimate Aura Reader**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _How did she know my last name? I didn't even tell her._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Aura reader.. that's interesting. So you can read people's auras and stuff?"

 **Daisy Spring** : "Under comfortable circumstances, yes I can. Along with mystical features of myself, my main talent is reading Auras."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh, cool."

 **Daisy Spring** : "Hum..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I shouldn't bother her. Okay, only a few more students to go. The next student seems to be really short, though no need to judge._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey, my name is Yasmin, nice to meet you."

 **Albert Smith** : "You obnoxious twat, how dare you introduce yourself to me? If you must know, my name is **Albert Smith, the Ultimate Assistant**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _He's really rude. But again, he might just not like the situation we're in.._

 **Albert Smith** :"Unless you have a magical wand to get us out of here, don't talk to me."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Um, okay then. Guess I should move onto the next student. He would have a very formal look, with glasses and what seems to be a measuring tape around his scarf._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey, my name is Yasmin."

 **Alexandre Lumiere Moreau** : "Oh hello. My name is **Alexandre Lumiere Moreau, the Ultimate Tailor**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _He didn't spark me as obnoxious but, I could tell he was really kept to high standards and had something different about him.._

 **Alexandre Lumiere Moreau** : "What do you think of this situation?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "It's a little odd, I'm still confused about what's going on."

 **Alexandre Lumiere Moreau** : "I see.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _He began looking away, so I moved onto the next student. He was wearing what seemed to be a green jacket, with red marks on it. He didn't really look that happy to be here.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey my na-"

 **Ned Dean** : "I don't really care. But if you wanna know, I'm **Ned Dean, the Ultimate Biologist**. What exactly are you 'good' at?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh, I was chosen out of pure **luck** to attend-"

 **Ned Dean** : *laughing*

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Um..._

 **Diamond Andler** : "Ignore him, he's just upset he has the lamest talent here. My name is **Diamond Andler, the Ultimate Artist**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _She had such a popular vibe to her, and had no care in the world for anything going on. But why did she defend me?_

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "It's nice to meet you. Say, what does your talent mean?"

 **Diamond Andler** : "Ha, it simply refers to my absolutely fabulous artistic skills in music, musicals, painting, and everything you could imagine. I'm the definition of perfect."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh, that's cool..."

 **Diamond Andler** : "More like AMAZING. Anyways, if you're cool enough, I might let you join my team."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Team?"

 **Diamond Andler** : "A.K.A, be one of **us**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I had no clue what she meant. But she still sparked me as just a popular girl I can never compare to. Well that seems to be all the students._

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Now that everyone's introduced, shall we find a way out?"

 **Elijah Baron** : "I'm afraid that regardless of my knowledge of vehicles, there's no way to operate this cart."

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "Thank you Mr. Baron for your help. But still, is there no way out of here?"

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Sadly no girly. I tried checking all around this darn mine but there's no way past this **metal wall** down the tracks."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Metal wall?"

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Y'all didn't see it? Even if this darn old mine cart worked, there's no way we can get out if that wall is in the way. Don't even ask if I tried to break it down, because I tried and no luck."

 **Catherine Namara** : "Great.."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Hm, maybe we should try to split up?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Nah, that would just make us all lose track of where we started..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We all debated on some way to get out until a voice came out of the mine cart.._

 **?** : "Testing, testing, testing, 123, 123..."

 **Albert Smith** : "Where is that coming from?"

 **Diamond Andler** : "Obviously from the mine cart you midget."

 **Clause Dulee** : "More like smurf, right?"

 **Diamond Andler** : "Ew, way to make a joke even worse."

 **Catherine Namara** : "Can you all stop talking?"

 **?** : "Ahem, this is your **headmaster** speaking. I'd like everyone to get in the cart and follow the instructions."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Is there room for everyon-"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Before I could even say anything, everyone squeezed inside, I had to sit in the back, my arms literally squeezed the life out of._

 **?** : "Okay, now that everyone's in the cart, let's begin the tour!"

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "Tour?"

 **?** : "Yes, you will be brought into the **school** , which is just a hop and skip with this mine cart. Now hold on tight"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We all held on, as the cart began moving, the metal door now moving upwards, clearing the way._

 **?** : "As you might or might not have noticed, all around you now is.. dirt, dirt, and oh look, dirt."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _The ride felt like it took barely anytime before we arrived at the entrance._

 **Catherine Namara** : "I think my back is broken from that."

 **Clause Dulee** : "A true actress can withstand any situation."

 **Cory O'lean** : "This place is kinda scary, there's not even any windows..."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I'm sure it'll be over once we enter the school."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Before any of us could speak, it began. He appeared before us, at the school entrance. What seemed to be.. a stuffed bear?_

 **?** : "It feels so good to be back."

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "What is a dwarf doing here?!"

 **Stacy Berly** : "It's kinda scary looking..."

 **Cory O'lean** : *breathing heavy*

 **Monokuma** : "A dwarf? Scary looking? How rude of you. I'm **MONOKUMA** , your **headmaster**!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Monokuma?_

 **Catherine Namara** : "What is going on here? Is this some sort of joke?"

 **Monokuma** : "Ohhhhh it's no joke you irritable wrench! I am **MONOKUMA**."

 **Elijah Baron** : "What even are you?"

 **Monokuma** : "It's so sad, not even the students know me anymore. Pathetic.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I was just stunned, it wasn't a teddy bear at all, it was moving, SPEAKING, what in the world.._

 **Clause Dulee** : "Well if you won't explain yourself, why don't we teach you a lesson you pervert!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Out of no where, Monokuma would just turn into a giant version of himself, equipped with flame throwers and machine guns._

 **Clause Dulee** : "Oh my god what is that thing?"

 **Monokuma** : "Now, that we have that settled, allow me to explain this situation. You 15 students have been chosen to participate in the **BRAND NEW**... **killing game**."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Killing game?"

 **Monokuma** : "You got it big guy, a killing game. How it works is, if one of you wants to escape, all you gotta do is kill one of your fellow students. After that occurs, there will be an investigation and trial to find out who did the murder and how. If you all fail to uncover that, you'll all be **EXECUTED** besides the one who committed the murder, or more commonly known as **THE BLACKENED**. If you do manage to find out who did it, and how, you'll all be safe, and the murderer will be executed."

 **Ned Dean** : "Sounds interesting.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I couldn't believe what I was hearing... killing each other? Why..._

 **Diamond Andler** : "What a sickening thought process you have.."

 **Monokuma** : "Shut it Diamond. I'm not done speaking!"

 **Monokuma** : "As we begin the killing game, you may all be aware of your living conditions. You won't have any contact with the outside world, and you'll be forced to live your lives out here unless you commit murder. There are various rules as well you'll need to follow. And some new **twists** in store for you all. Upupupup, this will be fun."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Everyone was just stunned, the idea of killing each other, I won't, I can't._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Thus began the true despair, the true reality of our situation. It all begins now._

 ** _Remaining Students: 15_**


	2. Despairful School Life Part I

**Yasmin Mackle** : _Murder... those words... echoing in my mind..._

 **Monokuma** : "Only 15 huh? I wonder who will murder who... I have my bets on a few! Upupupup."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I don't get it... what are you getting out of this?"

 **Monokuma** : "Simple, all I want is **despair**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Despair? Is this what despair is? No, I won't let this all happen, I won't let anybody die!_

* * *

 _ **Danganronpa Despair Mines**_

 _ **~Cast~**_

 _ **Yasmin Mackle - Ultimate Lucky Student | Daisy Spring - Ultimate Aura Reader**_

 ** _Ralf Yacker - Ultimate Butcher | Alexandre Lumiere Moreau - Ultimate Tailor_**

 ** _Kiki Sweet - Ultimate Baker | Alexis Winterstone - Ultimate Romantic_**

 ** _Stacy Berly - Ultimate Digital Artist | Cory O'lean - Ultimate Comedian_**

 ** _Albert Smith - Ultimate Assistant | Ned Dean - Ultimate Biologist_**

 ** _Christie Williams - Ultimate Drag Queen | Catherine Namara - Ultimate Jeweler_**

 ** _Clause Dulee - Ultimate Drama Actress | Elijah Baron - Ultimate Pilot_**

 ** _Diamond Andler - Ultimate Artist | ?_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 - Despairful School Life**_

* * *

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _After that, we entered the school. The doors were shut right after all_ _ **15**_ _of us entered, impossible to open._

 **Ralf Yacker** : "You'd think they'd at least give us some fresh air. It reeks worse than my family farm's poo disposal bin."

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "For now, we should ignore these ungodly smells and try to find some sort of exit from here. After all, how are us ladies supposed to find out prince charmings in a dump like this?"

 **Catherine Namara** : "I'm pretty sure that's not the issue... the issue is the fact they expect us to **live here** and **murder** if we wish to leave.."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Don't worry guys, I bet that teddy bear left some part of this school unblocked. I mean, he's a BEAR after all.."

 **Christie Williams** : "Well, I think it's best we all split up and try to find some sort of clue, like Alexis mentioned, there might be an exit."

 **Elijah Baron** : "Ladies, and gentlemen, I wouldn't fret, as long as we work together there's no doubt we'll find a way out."

 **Catherine Namara** : "I wouldn't get my hopes up..."

 **Ned Dean** : "You're all quite an annoyance, I'll search on my own."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _With that, Ned left the rest of us, looking around on his own._

 **Diamond Andler** : "Stacy is it? I'd like you to search around this dump for me, if you do maybe I'll consider you worthy of speaking to me."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I don't think that's really what she meant by searc-"

 **Stacy Berly** : "I'd be honored to fulfill such a task for a beautiful woman like yourself." *drooling*

 **Diamond Andler** : "Hurry it up so I can go home, m'kay?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _With that, Stacy and the others all split up, searching around for a clue at least. I decided to search through the hallway leading out of the main hall. We agreed to meet up in the main hall after we were done._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I approached the second wing of the school, which seemed to occupy all the classrooms and necessary rooms a school usually has. However it was quite weird that some rooms were not present that you'd expect to see.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I came across a certain door, colored a faded out red, I wasn't really sure what this room was. The room was locked, along with various other rooms in the second wing. The first wing consisted of what seemed to be dorms, along with a main hall. There wasn't much else..._

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Yasmin?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Kiki found me searching, and decided to tell me something._

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Everyone seems to be done searching, we are all gathering up in the main hall."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _With that, me and Kiki met up with the others to the main hall to go over the info we uncovered._

 **Elijah Baron** : "Everyone's here?"

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Yeah, seems like it."

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "We should share the information we found throughout the first floor of this school. Since I am a lady of grace, I will go first."

 **Clause Dulee** : "Who said you could go first?"

 **Diamond Andler** : "She did, duh. It's quite pathetic you want to start something already."

 **Elijah Baron** : "Ladies, let's take a chill pill. Alexis, you can go first since you did after all call dibs."

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "Thank you Mr. Baron, you are too kind."

 **Catherine Namara** : "I have a feeling we will be here all day..."

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "Okay subjects, the info I uncovered is very helpful. It seems that regardless of being trapped here, the food resupplies everyday, according to a note posted by the fridge at least. However, some appliances are quite damaged and outdated.. Very unfit for a graceful lady like myself."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "At least we don't gotta worry about food. For a second I thought I would'a had to butcher someone haha."

 **Albert Smith** : "You are such a moron. Butcher someone? Then you'd be able to escape! Don't think we aren't aware of your plans.."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Listen here you little piglet, I ain't afraid to mess someone's face up. Now apologize before we have any problems."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Albert would be frightened from Ralf's giant figure against him.. I have a bad feeling about those two._

 **Christie Williams** : "Boys boys, calm down, we don't need a fight here."

 **Albert Smith** : "Yeah, listen to the man lady you hillbilly!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Without even a second thought, Christie would hold up Albert, holding him with only one arm._

 **Christie Williams** : "I'm not one to start anything, but next time you ever try something like that, you'll be one dead kid."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _She would drop him. Albert running off, shaking in fear._

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Uh, does anyone want to go check up on him?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _The room would fill with silence._

 **Ned Dean** : "Let's just continue sharing the information we know. You're all wasting valuable time here."

 **Christie Williams** : "Well I might as well go next. That midget gave me a headache. Anyways, I found that each of apparently have our rooms, one thing I did notice is the boys and girls rooms are on different sides of the hallways."

 **Clause Dulee** : "Good, at least I don't have to have my room by perverts."

 **Cory O'lean** : "What's that supposed to mean?"

 **Clause Dulee** : "Please, I'm fully aware of all men and their intentions. Disgusting.."

 **Christie Williams** : "Just because someone's male doesn't mean they're a pervert. Don't be so judgmental honey."

 **Diamond Andler** : "Clause is it? You don't be such a salty bitch to these guys, it's not like they're pointing out your hideous figure."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Guys.. come on. We don't have to argue."

 **Clause Dulee** : "Smh.."

 **Alexandre L. Moreau** : "If I may interrupt this conversation. I do have some information to share. It seems that there are in fact **more floors**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _More floors? Does that mean there's a way out?!_

 **Elijah Baron** : "Really? Can we see them?"

 **Alexandre L. Moreau** : "Well, that's where I have to stop you. There's no possible way to enter the next floor, which would be the second floor. It's completely blocked off."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Darn it. Looks like there really is no way out of here.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _No way out..._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _The rest of the information sharing was quite forgettable, all we kept realizing was that there was no chance of escape here, and the fact it was somewhat built to keep us trapped here._

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Well uh, it's getting kind of late, what do you guys suppose we do?"

 **Elijah Baron** : "I recommend we all head to bed and try to think this over tomorrow. We won't have any progress if we're tired and angry."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _No one objected that, can't really blame them. Although we had no track of time, most of us were tired. I headed to my assigned room, which didn't really have much in it. Similar to the school's interior, it was mainly worn down, with very few updated parts. Monokuma came on the speakers, and announced it was 10 o'clock pm. It felt like a recorded message.. After that, I headed to bed, exhausted from today._

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Theater_**

 **Monokuma** : "A school life of despair. A school life of despair. A school life of despair."

 **Monokuma** : "How many will see? How many will enjoy?"

 **Monokuma** : "Why are these questions asked? Isn't the answer obvious?"

* * *

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I woke up, tired from what happened yesterday. Still somewhat confused about it too.. Regardless I got up and out of my room and headed to the main hall where everyone was gathered._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Everyone looked exhausted, as if they got no sleep. I don't blame them, yesterday was a lot to take in for anyone._

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "Well then, since everybody's here now, I'd like to propose some things."

 **Diamond Andler** : "Just hurry it up."

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "Since everybody's still very scared, I think there should be a few of us who take guard each night, to ensure no murder takes place."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "I don't know about that Alexis.."

 **Cory O'lean** : "Yeah, what if one us gets like murdered while guarding?"

 **Stacy Berly** : "Dying protecting someone else seems like a huge risk if you ask me. I'd rather be the one not guarding."

 **Clause Dulee** : "I think the plan is perfect, it just needs some modification."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Modification?"

 **Clause Dulee** : "Yes, obviously the boys should be the ones to guard, while the girls rest peacefully."

 **Catherine Namara** : "Then I guess you'll be the one guarding."

 **Clause Dulee** : "What is that supposed to mean?!"

 **Catherine Namara** : "Take a guess."

 **Christie Williams** : "Can't argue with that statement."

 **Elijah Baron** : "Well, while I do think having a few on guard may be a good idea, it's seriously risky. We should all just stay locked in our rooms at night hours. No going out or anything. This way we can all be safe."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "I agree with Elijah, if we all stay in our rooms, no one gets hurt or is in danger!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Everyone agreed on that at least._

 **Kiki Sweet** : "I know this is kinda off topic but has anyone seen Albert or Daisy lately?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Wait Kiki is right, neither of the two are gathered here with us.._

 **Ralf Yacker** : "We should search. Most of y'all should search in the dorm area thingie, while the rest including myself look in the school area."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We agreed, however before we could search.._

 **Daisy Spring** : "Sorry for being late everyone, I was busy curing something."

 **Clause Dulee** : "Why, how rude of you to make us nearly search for you and your late self, smh."

 **Catherine Namara** : "So, where is Albert exactly?"

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Oh yeah, I nearly forgot about him, thanks for asking Catherine."

 **Daisy Spring** : "After yesterday, I split up from everyone else and went looking for Albert, I sensed a serious negative energy. Right now he's lying in the nurse's office on a resting bed. He's quite a heavy sleeper, so I spent the night purifying his soul. Though, don't expect immediate progress."

 **Elijah Baron** : "Well, it's good to know you two are okay. For now, I don't think we should harp on this for too long. Let's meet up again before bed everyone."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Following his words, we all went our separate ways for a while. What should I do?_

* * *

 ** _Free Time_**

 ** _(Hello readers, during free time events, there are different scenarios Yasmin can go through, aka different conversations. These are all canon and don't effect the main story whether you read them or not.)_**

* * *

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I have various options on what I can and can't do during free time. I can rest, talk to a few people for a while, or do whatever I guess._

* * *

 ** _Scenario 1 ~ Stacy Berly_**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to approach Stacy to talk to her for a while._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Stacy, how are you doing?

 **Stacy Berly** : "Could be better, the girls here are really sweet, but I still miss my drawing gear."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Me and Stacy talked for a while about digital art and a bit about each other._

 **Stacy Berly** : "Hey, Yasmin?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "What's up?"

 **Stacy Berly** : "What do you think of **Diamond**?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Wonder why she's asking me.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "She's pretty cool, I think she's a little nicer once you get to know her."

 **Stacy Berly** : "I kinda like her a bit, her personality and looks, just outstanding.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Have you spoken to her yet?"

 **Stacy Berly** : "Well, not yet exactly but I plan to soon. What do you think I should say?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Hmm.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I think you should just be yourself, and take it slow y'know?"

 **Stacy Berly** : "That sounds pretty legit. Thanks Yasmin."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "No problem."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Stacy and I grew a little closer today._

* * *

 _ **Scenario 2 ~ Kiki Sweet**_

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to approach Kiki to talk to her for a while._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Kiki, how's it going?"

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Oh hi Yasmin, I'm just thinking a bit."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We talked for a bit about the school arrangements._

 **Kiki Sweet** : "It's kinda just disappointing y'know."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Huh, what is?"

 **Kiki Sweet** : "I guess just how this all turned out, I really hoping I'd be able to showcase my skills and make friends. But I'm not sure I'll be able to do any of that in a murderous setting."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Well, there's no need to worry, we will **all** get out of here, and you'll be able to show everyone your skills."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "You think so?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I know so!"

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Thanks Yasmin, you're really kind."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Kiki and I grew a little closer today._

* * *

 _ **Scenario 3 ~ Elijah Baron**_

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to approach Elijah to talk to him for a while._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Elijah, how are you?"

 **Elijah Baron** : "Doing alright, could be better y'know."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Elijah and I talked for a while, mostly about how we feel right now in this school._

 **Elijah Baron** : "Say Yasmin, have you ever been on a plane before?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I rode one one when I was really small, but I was mostly asleep during the trip."

 **Elijah Baron** : "Most people worry about riding on a plane, but imagine being the pilot of the plane? It may seem scary but, it's quite the opposite for me."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "How so?"

 **Elijah Baron** : "I've loved planes and most vehicles for as long as I could remember. The wind in my face, the thrill of driving. It's just an excitement nothing can beat y'know."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Never thought planes could be so enjoyable for some... Elijah is different, it's his passion in life.._

 **Elijah Baron** : "If only there was a plane here, in a way it would make me less stressed."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "You don't seem stressed though, you seem like a very respectful leader."

 **Elijah Baron** : "I'm kinda able to overlook some things in the moment, but afterwords it sometimes comes back to bite me. No matter what I want us all to get out of here!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Totally!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Elijah and I grew a little closer today._

* * *

 ** _Scenario 4 ~ Ralf Yacker_**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to approach Ralf to talk to him for a while._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Ralf how are you?"

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Howdy Yasmin, I'm doing pretty good. Just about to go sharpen my butcher knife."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _How did he even manage to sneak that in.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We talked for a bit about different things, like Ralf's opinions on every single animal._

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Say Yasmin. What do you think of that lil' Albert piglet."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I think he's just really irritated about the situation. I wouldn't worry about him."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "I feel a bit sorry for him, but also sorry for being harsh. What do you think I should do?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Well, maybe you should talk to him, who knows maybe you'll make a new friend."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "That sounds like a pretty smart idea Yasmin. Thank you."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "No problem."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Ralf and I grew a little bit closer today._

* * *

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _A lot of time has passed, but I still have a bit of time before we have to meet up again. What should I do?_

* * *

 ** _Free Time_**

* * *

 ** _Scenario 1 ~ Alexis Winterstone_**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to approach Alexis to talk to her for a while._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Alexis, what's going on?"

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "Oh Yasmin, it's good to see your face around."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Uh thanks."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We talked for a bit about our hobbies and interests, Alexis seems to really like romance._

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "Oh Yasmin, I'm so torn at the moment."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Why's that?"

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "It's **Elijah**."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Elijah? What's up with him?"

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "In a way, I think it's true love. Elijah and I, to me he's my prince charming. The true prince charming I've been looking for."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Have you told him how you feel?"

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "I'd love to but, I want it to be special. What do you suppose I should do?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Well I think you should wait for the right moment, and confess your feelings. I think he would you like you as well, just don't give up or anything yet."

 **Alexis Winterstone** : "You're right, I'm sure we will have a happy ending. Thanks."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Alexis and I grew a little closer today._

* * *

 ** _Scenario 2 ~ Catherine Namara_**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to approach Catherine to talk to her for a while._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Catherine!" _  
_

 **Catherine Namara** : "What is it Yasmin?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh just wanted to talk.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We talked for a bit about random stuff, I could sense Catherine was a little irritated today._

 **Catherine Namara** : "I don't really get Clause."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Huh?"

 **Catherine Namara** : "Clause is just irritating. You could just tell she's trying way too hard, I don't really get her need to be like Diamond."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Well, it might just be her looking for a friend."

 **Catherine Namara** : "Don't see why she'd look for a friend in Diamond's direction. All I sense from Diamond is plastic surgery and money. Please, her only actual talent is her boobs, besides that she's as talented as a fish."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I don't really know what to say.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Well, I'm sure she's better once you get to know her."

 **Catherine Namara** : "I can see Diamond's future already, but it's on a pole."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Dang.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I think Catherine and I grew a bit closer today..._

* * *

 ** _Scenario 3 ~ Christie Williams_**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to approach Christie to talk to him for a while._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Christie, how are you?" _  
_

 **Christie Williams** : "Quite swell darling."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Christie and I talked for a while about different things, like makeup, and celebrities._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Say, Christie, how long have been a drag queen?"

 **Christie Williams** : "Well for a while now. I used to just practice makeup but eventually I started dressing up with the makeup, and formed my own alternate persona you could say."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Wow, you're pretty inspirational."

 **Christie Williams** : "I wouldn't say that but it's nice to express yourself no matter who you are. Being a drag queen is my talent, sometime I feel passionate about doing."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "That's really great. Do you wish everyone understood?"

 **Christie Williams** : "Yeah I do, but not everyone is going to want to understand. Some people are just living in their fantasy and are afraid to understand the other side."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Can't argue with that, some people can be really rude about things."

 **Christie Williams** : "Do not worry about me though, even in a situation like this I can handle myself. I'm sure we'll all get out of here one way or another."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Yeah."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Christie and I grew a little closer today._

* * *

 ** _Scenario 4 ~ Ned Dean_**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to try to speak to Ned for a bit._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Ned, how are you doing?"

 **Ned Dean** : "Ugh, you're talking to me aren't you?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Sorry if I bothered you."

 **Ned Dean** : "You're lucky I have nothing better to do."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Ned talked to me for a while, well it was less talking and more him just pointing out the mistakes in everything._

 **Ned Dean** : "Some people here really don't understand the situation they're in."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Huh?"

 **Ned Dean** : "The kindness, the positive attitudes, they're all a distraction for them. To shield themselves away from the fact anyone of us can die at any moment."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Well I mean.."

 **Ned Dean** : "I don't really care for most people here, it's frustrating knowing people don't take it seriously though."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Who knows though, it's not like they've been in something similar before."

 **Ned Dean** : "Just annoying is what it is."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I'm guessing Ned and I kinda grew closer._

* * *

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I should head to the main hall, everyone's probably waiting there."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I walked into the main hall, everyone already gathered._

 **Elijah Baron** : "All right, now that everyone's here, let's go over some things."

 **Catherine Namara** : "Like what exactly?"

 **Elijah Baron** : "I think it's important for us all to ensure we are safe here. So I think we should all remain in our rooms every night. Locking the doors as well."

 **Alexandre L. Moreau** : "Seems like a decent plan. As long as it doesn't prohibit anyone completely."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "I don't think there's much else to discuss guys. We should all make sure to meet again in the main hall tomorrow morning."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Due to the lack of need to discuss anything else, we all headed to our rooms. Though I noticed something under my door before heading to bed. It was a note by Monokuma. It basically told us that we would need to meet up in the main hall tomorrow for an announcement. I guess there goes our daily discussion. Regardless, I headed to sleep, hoping nothing would happen tonight._

* * *

 ** _Monokuma Theater_**

 **Monokuma** : "Reach for the stars they say."

 **Monokuma** : "But what exactly are we reaching for?"

 **Monokuma** : "Simplifying everything doesn't solve it."

* * *

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _After a difficult sleep, I got up, exhausted from yesterday. I just had a bad feeling today. The note from Monokuma was just off.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Regardless I headed to the main hall with the others to prepare for whatever this announcement was going to be._

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Oh Yasmin, you got the note too?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Yeah, not sure why though."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Hopefully it's nothing bad.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _The lights would dim out, with a spotlight centered in the front, Monokuma appearing right onto the spotlight._

 **Monokuma** : "Howdy everyone, did you miss me?"

 **Clause Dulee** : "Nope."

 **Monokuma** : "Sorry but is your name 'everyone', no it's not so stay quiet drama queen."

 **Monokuma** : "Anyways, I've noticed a lack of tension between you all. And this is just awful. How can we have a murderous setting without the tension?!"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I really had no clue where he was going with this.._

 **Monokuma** : "Because you all are so incapable of starting drama or even a bit of tension, I'd like to stir up the pot!"

 **Monokuma** : "There is a super duper secret **traitor** in this school."

 **Cory O'lean** : "What do you mean traitor?"

 **Elijah Baron** : "Who is this traitor?"

 **Monokuma** : "Upupupup, that's a secret for now. It can be anyone here. Just keep your eye is all, or who knows, stab someone's eye out."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Monokuma disappeared after that, leaving us all in a state of shock. Who is this traitor anyways?_

 **Elijah Baron** : "All right, I know that was quite an epidemic scenario but everyone just calm down okay?"

 **Christie Williams** : "I think it's best we don't worry about this traitor, our goal right now should be to get out of here."

 **Kiki Sweet** : "You're right Christie, we can't worry about this traitor."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Still, what is this traitor's goals? And who are they? I guess I just need to keep my mind off of it._

* * *

 ** _Free Time_**

* * *

 _ **Scenario 1 ~ Ralf Yacker**_

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to talk to Ralf for a bit._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Ralf, what's up?"

 **Ralf Yacker** : "Not much, besides this whole traitor thingie, I'm doing a lot better."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We talked for a bit about different things that were bothering Ralf._

 **Ralf Yacker** : "I decided to talk your advice on Albert. Believe it or not, he's actually quite friendly. We've become closer friends recently. He reminds me a lot of my folks back home."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "That's great to hear, I'm happy for you Ralf."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "All thanks to you Yas. I think I'll call you Yas from now on if that's fine."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh sure."

 **Ralf Yacker** : "It's a little interesting how city folks like Albert have it. They have a lot of responsibilities like us country folks."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "You really like Albert huh?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Ralf's face would blush up a bit._

 **Ralf Yacker** : "No no, not in a romantic way or anything. He just reminds me of my folks, makes me feel a little less alone."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Oh I get that. That's nice to hear."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Ralf and I grew closer today._

* * *

 ** _Scenario 2 ~ Alexandre L. Moreau_**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I decided to talk to Alexandre for a while._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Hey Alexandre, how are you?"

 **Alexandre L. Moreau** : "I'm doing fine."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We talked for a bit about Alexandre's fashion interests._

 **Alexandre L. Moreau** : "Designing isn't simple."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I imagined that.."

 **Alexandre L. Moreau** : "Every thread and every spec of effort matter when tailoring clothing. I design formal male outfits mainly."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "How long have you been tailoring?"

 **Alexandre L. Moreau** : "Ever since I could remember, I've always had an interesting in clothing. It's details and designs always interested me. I began designing my own clothing for a while. Then I began selling it to others. Eventually I found myself reaching success."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "You seem to have yourself really put together well. I'm impressed."

 **Alexandre L. Moreau** : "Thank you Yasmin. I really do appreciate you listening to me. Most others would of lost interest fast. My previous lover lacked interest in my talent, I never really understood why he acted that way."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Well, no problem. Just glad to be there for you."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Alexandre and I grew a little closer today._

* * *

 ** _Scenario 3 ~ Albert Smith_**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I haven't spoken to him for a while, so I decided to talk to Albert._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "What's up Albert?"

 **Albert Smith** : "Why it's been a while hasn't it, sit down and let's talk."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We talked a bit about different things like politics, jobs, and different things that interested Albert._

 **Albert Smith** : "Have you spoken to Ralf yet?"

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "I did before, he seems to be pretty energetic today."

 **Albert Smith** : "If we do get out of here, I want to show Ralf the city life, and a bit of how I spend my time."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "You two have seemed to become really close friends."

 **Albert Smith** : "We grew over our differences, I think he has potential to become an assistant as well."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "That's great, I'm glad you two are becoming close friends."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I think Albert and I grew a little closer._

* * *

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Quite some time has passed, I kinda feel icky so I'm going back to my room to shower._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I headed back to my room, taking a quick shower. Inside our rooms, we hear nothing but ourselves. Not a single sound can be heard through the walls._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I got out, and laid down on my bed for a bit, thinking of everything. Everyone here, they're special, they don't deserve these circumstances, they- they deserve to have a normal life.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I was about to sleep for a bit before I heard a ding from my doorbell. I got up and rushed to my door, opening it seeing Kiki outside._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "Kiki? What's wrong, why are you out of breathe?"

 **Kiki Sweet** : "Yasmin, it's bad really bad. You need to come asap with me."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _We both rushed out the room, Kiki leading me to the Dining Room._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : "What's wrong? What happened?"

 **Kiki Sweet** : "I don't want you to freak out but, look inside.."

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I stepped inside, shaking in fear of what was to occur._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Then, I saw it.._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : A body... on the ground... Ralf's body... **Ralf is... dead...**

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _I could feel myself screaming, trying to hold it together but, how could anyone? Ralf, our friend, someone we were dearly close to, was **murdered**_ _by someone here._

 **Yasmin Mackle** : _Thus began the true killing game, the killing game of **despair**._

 ** _To Be Continued_**


End file.
